Broken
by littlegirllost2
Summary: Will Danny’s friends get him through a tough time and when Mary gets back what will she do?


Disclaimer: "Las Vegas" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to NBC and TNT and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I still haven't been watching the new season of Las Vegas, so sorry if this goes in a different direction that it really has. This starts after the last season's ending.

Summery: Will Danny's friends get him through a tough time and when Mary gets back what will she do?

Broken

He was so angry with Mary for forgetting about him. He loved her, but it looked like she had forgotten him. She had left with another man and he was deeply hurt. He had proposed to Mary and she turned him down just because she thought that it was because he was in the Army. She had to know that it wasn't like that. She had to know that he loved her.

He walked to his home unlocked the door, turned on the light and closed the door. He looked around and went to the kitchen to open the refrigerator. He got out the bottle of Whiskey. With the Whiskey in hand he went to the couch, sat down, turned on the T.V. and then opened the bottle. He hadn't done this when he had gotten back from the Army, but then Mary left him for another guy and he had been doing this since she'd been gone.

Mike walked up the walkway to Danny's house and knocked on the door. He had seen Danny since Mary had left and he didn't look good. He knew that Danny had been drinking since she had left and Ed had been worried about him and so had he.

Danny still hadn't answered the door and so he rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes and finally it opened to a disheveled Danny.

"Danny, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Can't you tell?"

"Can I come in?"

"Come on in."

Mike followed Danny into the living room and saw the half empty bottle of Whiskey. He glanced at it and then at Danny who wasn't paying attention.

"Danny you have to stop drinking. I'm worried about you and so is Ed and the rest of us."

"I'm doing fine Mike. Don't worry about me."

"It really looks like it Danny. You don't focus at work and when you do you focus too much and then you come home you open a bottle of Whiskey. I know that when Mary left it hurt you and then what happened to your dad. That had to hurt."

"Mike I'm fine. Why don't you just let it go?"

-----

A couple of weeks later

Danny was watching the screens not really seeing anything missing when Mary walked into the casino. Mike was also looking at the screens and when Mary appeared on the screen he looked at Danny, but he knew that he didn't see her.

It was almost time to go home and Danny got up from his chair and made his way to the door, down the stairs, out onto the casino and outside to where his car was parked.

Mary looked around the newly built casino in wonder. It was different from what it had normally been. As she looked around she saw Danny walking towards the door and Mike following him.

She was far away and she yelled at him, but he didn't hear her. Mike heard her and walked towards her and hugged her.

"I see that you just got back. How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine. What's wrong with Danny? I called out to him, but he didn't hear me."

"I need to talk to you about him, but not here."

They walked to the surveillance room and into the room.

"Please sit down."

"What's the matter?"

"Danny's father died the same time that you left. He's having a rough time with that and you leaving with another guy. He can't concentrate and he goes home and drinks."

"Danny drinking? Why would he do that?"

"Because his father died and the only one that would grieve with him and support him left with another man that and he loves you. He really wanted to marry you and it broke his heart that you said no. He only went out with those other women to make you jealous, but it didn't work.

"I have to go to him."

Mike nodded and watched as Mary walked out of the room and left. He hoped that Mary could get through to him.

She walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell to Danny's house.

"Mike I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"It's not Mike, Danny."

"Mary. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Danny. Open up."

A minute passed and the door finally opened revealing a disheveled Danny.

"Come in."

Mary walked into the house and looked at the bottle of whiskey on the table. It was half empty and then turned to Danny who sat down to pick it up again to take another drink.

"Well talk"

"I'm so sorry about your dad Danny."

Danny nodded to her, but didn't talk to her.

"And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

Still he didn't talk to her.

"I'm also sorry for hurting you when I left with another man." She looked at Danny to see him put the bottle on the table. "I know that you think that I don't love you, but I do love you."

"Right and that's why you left with another man."

"I know I said this, but I'm sorry for hurting you and I really do love you. If you asked me again I would say yes."

"How would I know that you did love me? How would I know that you're doing this because of what happened to my dad?"

"You don't know, but I'll show you."

"I have a lot to think about."

"That's okay Danny. I understand."

She left and walked to her car. Danny watched her pull away from the curb and went back to the couch not even touching the bottle on the table.

-----

Two Months Later.

Danny and Mary were finally married. Mary had shown that she had loved him and he had believed her. Mary was happy with what she had done. She truly loved Danny and was sorry that it took her long to realize it.

The End


End file.
